A seu lado
by Magalud
Summary: Snape descobre estar realmente apegado a Harry Potter. ATENÇÃO: Não é slash!
1. A Terra Desconhecida

Capítulo 1

A Terra Desconhecida

Era plena tarde na Travessa do Tranco, mas isso não impedia que o ar estivesse carregado e escuro como convinha à região mais mal-afamada do Beco Diagonal. O vento frio do inverno londrino fez o Prof. Severo Snape, mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, fechar ainda mais seu sobretudo e apertar sua carga preciosa contra seu corpo.

Aquele era o local mais adequado para o que ele tinha a fazer. Pois aquela seria a tarde em que ele entregaria Harry Potter ao Senhor das Trevas, Lord Voldemort.

Ao menos, era o que ele tinha prometido ao seu senhor. Como espião, Severo Snape jamais poderia fazer isso. Mas ele tinha dito que aproveitaria o fim de semana - quando os alunos estariam em Hogsmead - para raptar Harry Potter e entregá-lo Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado num lugar seguro, ou seja, a Travessa do Tranco.

E no momento, Severo estava segurando um aparentemente sonolento Harry Potter, que mal se agüentava em pé. Claro que aquele rapaz nada mais era na verdade do que simplemente uma doninha que ele tinha comprado na Loja de Animais Mágicos e transfigurado para que ele se parecesse com o Garoto que Sobreviveu.. Mas por via das dúvidas ele também dera uma Poção Soporífera à doninha para que ela não pusesse tudo a perder, assustando-se com sua forma humana de garoto de 16 anos. Resultado: um Harry Potter que parecia quase bêbado, cabelo todos desalinhado, óculos tortos mal se equilibrando na ponta do nariz.

- Ssseverusss - sibilou a voz nas sombras do beco sujo.

Sem poder evitar, Snape tremeu e aproximou-se da figura encapotada, arrastando o menino.

- Meu senhor.

- Você o trouxe, Severo. Excelente - A mão saiu do meio das vestes, pegou o queixo do rapaz e ergueu-lhe a cabeça, um dedo retraçando a famosa cicatriz. - Sim, sim. Outros me diziam que você era menos que leal, mas você me provou o contrário, querido Severo. Receberão a Maldição Cruciatus. - O falso Harry quase caiu, e Voldemort deu um passo para trás. - O que ele tem?

Com voz firme, Severo respondeu:

- Ele resistiu, meu amo. Tive que aplicar uma poção para dormir e arrastá-lo até aqui.

- E Dumbledore? Não dará falta do seu menino dourado?

- Eu coloquei um impostor em Hogwarts. Eles não perceberão a troca até ser tarde demais.

- Parece que você pensou em tudo, meu fiel Severo - Voldemort agarrou o rapaz desengonçado e urgiu: - Vamos embora.

E ele quase tinha ido. Severo ia se lembrar que ele já estava quase livre, quando Voldemort parou. Ele viu uma silhueta na mesinha da Sorveteria Flores Flescu.

- O que eu vejo? - A voz de Voldemort não era nada amigável. - O que eu estou vendo, Severo?

Severo demorou dois segundos para localizar o que tinha chamado a atenção do Senhor das Trevas. E foram dois segundos fatais.

Harry Potter. O maldito rapaz estava tomando sorvete com os dois amigos inseparáveis numa das mesinhas da calçada.

Arruinando o plano de Severo.

- Aquele é o impostor, meu senhor - Ele tentou dizer. - É bom irmos embora rápido, antes que ele -

Mas foi inútil. Voldemort jogou o rapaz narcotizado contra uma parede e gritou:

- _Finite Incantatum!_

A forma de Harry Potter tremeu e depois encolheu até voltar a ser doninha. Como um animal ferido, Voldemort puxou sua varinha e bradou:

- Traição!

Não havia tempo para mais nada. Severo correu, ficando entre Voldemort e o verdadeiro Harry Potter, e gritou:

- Potter, saia já daqui!

Os três garotos na sorveteria se alertaram ao ouvir os gritos vindos da Travessa do Tranco. Mas Voldemort gritou:

- Crucio! - Severo caiu no chão, agonizando - Ah, Severo! Você conhecerá a força total de minha fúria...

Adolescentes que eram, curiosos como só eles, os três jovens se aproximaram da confusão, vendo uma doninha decididamente alcoolizada passar por eles. Harry arregalou os olhos:

- Professor Snape!

Cada músculo que ele tinha parecia se retorcer, mas ainda assim Severo conseguiu se colocar de joelhos e dizer:

- Corram...! Agora...!

Voldemort empunhou sua varinha e disse:

- Não, Sr. Potter. A festa está apenas começando. _Avada _-

- NÃÃO!!

Com o que lhe restava de forças, Severo ergueu um dos joelhos e se jogou contra Voldemort, desequilibrando-o e fazendo o raio verde da varinha de seu mestre atingi-lo em cheio no peito. Ele sentiu uma energia fantástica e mortal espalhar-se em direção a seus braços e não pôde evitar o grito de dor que parecia brotar do fundo de suas células, enquanto caia de joelhos novamente, o rosto crispado.

- Prof. Snape! - gritou Harry.

Hermione o puxou pelas capas, gritando:

- Vamos, Harry! Vamos!

Rony a ajudou e os três saíram correndo. Voldemort parecia enlouquecido de ódio:

- Não! - Mas era tarde demais: os garotos tinham saído correndo, misturando-se ao burburinho do Beco Diagonal. - Não!

Severo sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Aproveitando-se da distração de Voldemort, ele Aparatou até os portões de Hogwarts. Talvez ele tivesse tempo para uma poção restaurativa.

Sim, ele conseguiu chegar às masmorras. Mas ele caiu no chão de sua sala, sua varinha rolando - ele estendeu o braço, mas ela estava além de seu alcance. Ele sentiu lágrimas de ódio subindo ao rosto.

Agonizando no chão de sua sala, Snape ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e começou a olhar ao seu redor, como se tudo o que tivesse passado naquele lugar lhe viesse na memória. Sua varinha estava a apenas um metro de distância de seu braço direito, mas suas forças haviam se esgotado. O silêncio era mórbido. A dor que lhe percorria o corpo parecia lhe dar a certeza de que não seria possível viver até o final daquela gélida tarde. Mas repentinamente, ele viu uma sombra se aproximando de sua porta. Era a última pessoa de quem ele poderia esperar um auxílio naquele momento.

- Diretor... eu falhei.

E foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Snape acordou se sentindo bem. Estava numa cama coberta com lençóis brancos, num quarto que aparentemente não tinha janelas, mas ainda assim era bastante claro e iluminado. Bom feitiço, pensou.

Sentou-se e foi quando viu, sentado à cabeceira de sua cama, a última pessoa em quem teria pensado.

- Pai?

- Sim, filho, sou eu.

- Então - concluiu - eu estou morto?

- Sim, filho, está.

De alguma maneira, aquilo não causou espanto. Ele havia sido atingido por uma _Avada Kedavra_, o que mais ele podia esperar?

- Entendo - Ele olhou em volta - Que lugar é esse?

- O lugar em si não é importante. O importante é que você conseguiu chegar.

- Como assim?

- Durante muito tempo, eu achei que você fosse direto para... bem, para baixo, se é que você me entende. Mas você não foi, isso é muito bom! - Antes que Severo pudesse sequer reagir, ele continuou: - É por isso que eu estou aqui. Para lhe oferecer uma escolha.

- Uma escolha - Não era uma pergunta.

- Isso mesmo. Considerando o seu passado, seus dias de Comensal da Morte e basicamente tudo o que você fez seus alunos passarem, você teria ido direto lá para... er, lá para baixo, entende? Mas depois você se redimiu, você foi um espião para as forças da luz, e sofreu muito quando era pequeno.

- Por sua causa - Severo não pôde deixar de apontar.

- Não pense que não estou pagando por isso, Severo. Mas eu não estou em discussão aqui, e sim você. Está contando muito tudo o que você fez pela luz. Espionou durante muito tempo, fez poções contra Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Você também ajudou o pequeno Malfoy a não seguir os passos do pai. Você salvou aquele outro menino inúmeras vezes e até morreu por ele, o filho de seu grande inimigo Potter.

- Pai, se tem alguma coisa a me dizer, diga logo.

- Você tem uma escolha, Severo. Se preferir ir lá para baixo, você pode ir agora mesmo. Verá muitas pessoas conhecidas, posso garantir. Mas você tem uma escolha. Se continuar ajudando os que precisam, um dia você pode ter chance de chegar... lá em cima.

Severo olhou para seu próprio pai e disse:

- Eu teria que continuar ajudando os que precisam? O que isso quer dizer?

- Proteção, Severo. Mesmo nós, bruxos, temos proteção das forças da natureza. Como você não está mais entre os vivos, você voltou a fazer parte da natureza, e agora pode se dedicar a proteger os mortais. Você não faz idéia de quanta confusão esses mortais podem se meter...

- Mas eu já morri. Como faria isso? Eu viraria um fantasma?

- Não, não um fantasma. Algo melhor. Um ser de proteção, entende?

Severo não estava gostando do rumo aquela conversa estava tomando...

- Tipo um... anjo?! Não! Não pode ser um _anjo_! - Ele estava horrorizado.

Seu pai parecia feliz.

- Eu sabia que você logo saberia! Você sempre foi esperto, desde pequeno!

- Isso não! A indignidade! Eu, um anjo?! A mera noção é absolutamente ridícula! Não tem o menor cabimento!

- Acho que você está reagindo mal, meu filho. Bem que sua mãe falou que você teria um acesso.

- Não mete a mamãe no meio, papai!

- Meu filho, pense bem na oferta. Você tem uma escolha. Deixe de lado esse preconceito bobo.

- Não é preconceito! É uma questão de imagem pessoal. - Mas ele indagou: - E o que eu teria que fazer?

- Você faria a guarda de um protegido. No seu caso, provavelmente eles designariam uma criança.

- MAS EU ODEIO CRIANÇAS!

Acostumado ao temperamento do filho, Snape Pai sequer se abalou: - Elas são mais fáceis de proteger do que adultos. Poucas dúvidas morais, a coisa é muito mais preto no branco. E você ganha até uma certa corporalidade para preservar um protegido.

- Corporalidade?

- Já ouviu falar de trouxas que foram protegidos de balas por uma caneta no bolso, ou um celular dentro do paletó? - Severo assentiu. - Você acha realmente que a tal caneta ou celular foram parar ali por acaso? Com crianças, o trabalho exige uma certa... coordenação motora.

- Vou ter que segurar pestinhas que caem de escadas ou que enfiam dedos em tomadas elétricas de trouxa? Que insultuoso!

- Você não poderá se afastar mais do que 150 metros de seu protegido. Se você quiser, ele poderá ver você, tocar em você. Isso será muito útil. Mas você tem que escolher, Severo. Escolher ativamente se quer o trabalho ou se prefere começar a eternidade lá... em baixo. E tem que ser agora. Para isso eu fui escolhido: para saber sua resposta.

Não havia opção, na verdade. As pessoas conhecidas que ele encontraria lá embaixo com certeza fariam de tudo para tornar sua pós-morte um... er, inferno.

- Está bem, então. Eu escolho tomar conta de um pestinha.

- Excelente! - Seu pai parecia muito feliz. - Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender.

- Já estou arrependido - disse, sem sinceridade. - Pai, reparou que conversamos mais nesse tempo aqui do que quando os dois estávamos vivos?

- Sim. Eu sinto muito, Severo.

- Eu também.

- Sua mãe manda lembranças. - Ele se ergueu repentinamente. - E agora, você deverá começar suas tarefas assim que um protegido lhe for designado.

- Mas... mas... eu não sei nada sobre isso! Não tem um treinamento antes, um estágio, qualquer coisa assim?

- Não será preciso. Você vai pegando o jeito, tenho certeza. Boa sorte, filho.

E sumiu. Mas Severo também tinha sumido, então isso deixava os dois quites.


	2. Além da Imaginação

Capítulo 2

Além da imaginação

Assim que Snape olhou para o lado, reconheceu o ambiente: o Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Contudo, o ambiente normalmente alegre e vibrante das velhas paredes do castelo estavam lúgubres e sombrias.

Era noite, e as quatro grandes mesas para as casas tinham sido retiradas, assim como a mesa dos professores. Havia centenas de cadeiras, onde estudantes e professores se amontoavam, todos de costas para ele. No lugar de honra, o mais alto do salão, havia uma imensa foto (trouxa) de Severo Snape, com tarjas negras na moldura. Ao lado da foto, erguia-se um púlpito onde a silhueta do Prof. Dumbledore podia ser vista. Também havia tarjas negras nas grandes bandeiras de Sonserina penduradas.

Era o seu memorial. Mesmo da porta do Grande Salão, onde estava de pé, Severo podia ouvir choramingos esparsos e um murmurinho baixo entre os presentes, e isso o surpreendeu: alguém efetivamente chorava sua morte.

O ruído vinha de dois estudantes que se abraçavam à frente. O volume de cabelo não deixava dúvida de que um dos alunos era a Srta. Hermione Granger. Ele ficou tocado. Podia ver os ombros de Granger balançando e seu cabelo sendo acariciado por Rony Weasley. O rapaz ruivo também tinha o nariz vermelho e olhos cheios d'água. Mas o que impactou Snape foi a expressão de Harry Potter.

Os grandes olhos verdes estavam transparentes de lágrimas, olheiras grandes denunciando a falta de descanso. O olhar era vago, como se ele estivesse a quilômetros dali, vendo uma outra cena, uma da qual não podia se separar. Era um retrato da culpa.

- Obrigado a todos por terem vindo - A voz de Alvo Dumbledore fez cessar as conversinhas paralelas e silêncio profundo reinou no Grande Salão. - Esse é um momento muito doloroso para Hogwarts e para Sonserina. A perda de Severo Snape é absolutamente irreparável para esta escola e para todo o mundo mágico.

Por si só, essas palavras teriam feito Snape puxar uma cadeira e acompanhar o resto. Contudo, ao tentar agarrar uma das cadeiras no fundo, ele percebeu que sua mão atravessava direto pela madeira - ele estava incorpóreo.

- Humpf - pensou - E ainda me prometeram corporalidade!... É um milagre que eu não esteja atravessando o chão também!

Foi quando ele se deu conta de que, por mais que aquela função lhe trouxesse entretenimento, ele provavelmente tinha outro motivo para estar ali que não ouvir Alvo tecer loas sobre sua recém-abandonada vida.

Mas o que poderia ser? E por que ninguém aparecia para explicar as coisas para ele? Afinal, toda vez que se começava um trabalho novo, alguém aparecia para dar instruções. Severo se achava razoavelmente inteligente, mas será que ele tinha que adivinhar suas habilidades, limites e propósito de suas funções de... protetor? E quem ele iria proteger?

Era desalentador ver tamanha desorganização em algo tão incensado quanto a eternidade.

Alvo começara a fazer o panegírico quando Severo notava que algo estava diferente em si - além do óbvio fato de que ele estava morto. Ele tinha mais instinto, ele via coisas mais sutis no ar. Difícil explicar, mas as coisas eram assim.

Seu instinto lhe dizia que ele tinha sido designado protetor de alguém em Hogwarts. Provavelmente um daqueles alunos de primeiro ano, que mal sabia segurar a varinha, muito menos lançar um feitiço corretamente.

Ao pensar nessa perspectiva, Severo quase se arrependeu de ter escolhido essa missão.

- Meu rapaz! Que ocasião feliz!

Severo arregalou os olhos. O Barão Sangrento tinha aparecido ao seu lado, e sorria para ele.

- Que satisfação em vê-lo! Não sabia que você tinha se tornado um de nós!

- Pode me ver?

- Claro! Mas você não deveria aparecer tão cedo - pode assustar alguns dos alunos.

- Mas eu não sou um fantasma!

- Não? - O Barão Sangrento flutuou ao redor de Severo, observando-o bem. Pareceu espantado. - Pelos meus brocados! O rapaz tem razão! Não é fantasma! Bem que eu deveria ter desconfiado - ninguém tem permissão para assistir ao próprio memorial.

- Então os fantasmas podem me ver?

O Barão assentiu.

- E animais irracionais, além de seminvisos e trestálias. Oh, e seu protegido, claro!

Severo estava cada vez mais espantado.

- Então sabe o que eu sou?

O fantasma segurou a barriga, rindo.

- Não sei como não me dei conta antes. Com uma evidência deste tamanho... - E puxou uma das asas de Severo, abrindo-a, magnífica, com plumas transparentes que balançavam suavemente.

Se não estivesse morto, Severo teria morrido de um ataque cardíaco. Ele se virou, torceu-se para observar suas costas e então viu, com incredulidade crescente. A suprema indignidade!... Insulto de todos os insultos! Ele tinha _asas_!...

Ele começou a gritar vituperações, e o Barão Sangrento censurou: - Não seja assim, meu jovem. Lembre-se: um bom sonserino observa a situação e espera a melhor oportunidade para agir. Como ex-chefe de nossa casa, você não deveria deixar que umas coisinhas como morte e eternidade lhe fizessem esquecer desses valores fundamentais.

- Tem razão, Barão. Mas é difícil.

- É, rapaz, não é fácil para nenhum de nós. Agora é melhor eu ir. Não estou invisível, e os alunos devem estar me vendo conversando com o ar. - Ele flutuou para longe de Severo. - Boa sorte em sua missão!

Severo observou-o desaparecer no fundo do salão, desejando poder fazer o mesmo. Afinal de contas, a cerimônia estava terminando e ele nem sequer tinha podido aproveitá-la.

Nos dias seguintes, ele não estava mais perto de descobrir quem era seu protegido. Um dos maiores motivos era que os alunos raramente estavam sozinhos, e ele não sabia quem poderia ser o escolhido (ou escolhida). Aquilo o deixava muito angustiado. Mas ele sabia que não podia se afastar mais do que 150 metros em redor dele, portanto às vezes ele sentia um puxão no umbigo: era o sinal de que seu protegido (ou protegida) estava indo além da barreira dos 150 metros.

Não que ele não tivesse tido pistas naqueles dias. Ele sabia que seu alvo era um estudante de Grifinória, pois tinha sido compelido muitas vezes a ir até a torre no final do dia ou depois do jantar. Também sabia que seu protegido (ou protegida) era do sexto ano, pois a maioria das aulas que ele freqüentava era desse ano.

E ele começou a temer quem poderia ser. Era a turma do grande Harry Potter. E as opções não eram muito animadoras: e se ele tivesse recebido a missão de proteger o inepto Longbottom? O lado de baixo parecia muito atraente quando pensou nisso. Mas também havia a chance de ser um dos milhares de Weasley. A lista trazia opções cada vez menos animadoras.

O suspense o estava matando. Por outro lado, ele não tinha muito o que fazer, então, como bom sonserino, aceitou a situação e observava atentamente todos os alunos.

Severo logo ganhou confiança para passear diretamente entre os estudantes. Com pouco para fazer além de passear entre os corredores, cumprimentando os fantasmas das diversas casas, pôs-se a tentar adivinhar quem seria seu protegido.

Suas suspeitas aumentaram enormemente quando ele passou a notar olhares disfarçados em sua direção, vindos de ninguém menos do que o chamado Trio de Ouro de Grifinória. Granger, Potter e Weasley cochichavam entre si e olhavam em sua direção. Será que...

Uma dessas ocasiões foi à saída da aula de Transfigurações. Severo os viu saírem e Potter se deteve ao dar de cara com Severo. Ele cochichou com os dois, que se viraram na direção do finado mestre de Poções e o encararam de frente. Depois, voltaram a cochichar. A conversa não deve ter sido nada boa, porque Potter saiu contrariado, fazendo Granger gritar:

- Harry, espere!

Severo ficou sem saber o que fazer. Mas logo ele entendeu tudo: quando um puxão no umbigo o levou a seguir Harry Potter.

Seu protegido.

Ele se adiantou e chamou:

- Sr. Potter! Acho que é hora de termos uma conversinha.

Poucas vezes Harry Potter tinha ficado tão apavorado - o que certamente causaria choques no mundo bruxo, que idolatrava o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Só que agora, para Harry, o mais acertado seria chamá-lo de o Menino Que Estava Enlouquecendo. Afinal, volta e meia ele via a imagem de seu ex-professor de Poções.

Do seu professor de Poções _morto_.

Primeiro Harry achara que tinha sido um fragmento de sua imaginação. Afinal, ele vira Snape morrer na sua frente, tentando salvá-lo. A culpa o estava consumindo. Os pesadelos eram insuportáveis. E continuavam também quando ele estava acordado.

Em todos os lugares de Hogwarts, Harry via Snape. No Grande Salão, no salão comunal de Grifinória, nas salas de aula, na cabana de Hagrid.... Sempre nas sombras, sempre à espreita, como se estivesse vivo.

Após levar vários sustos com a presença do fantasma do Snape, Harry decidiu contar seus amigos. Hermione e Rony passaram a olhá-lo com expressões de pena que irritavam Harry imensamente. A gota d´água tinha sido a saída da aula de Transfigurações. Snape estava ali, olhando para eles! Como Hermione e Rony não podiam vê-lo?

- Eu tenho que estar louco - ele pensou. - Preciso falar com alguém.

Sem esperar a resposta de seus amigos, Harry saíra correndo, na direção oposta da Sala do Prof. Flitwick, que seria a próxima aula. A situação parecia realmente desesperadora.

Mas de repente tudo ficara ainda pior. Porque Snape estava correndo atrás dele, chamando seu nome!

Harry abaixou a cabeça e passou a andar mais rápido, dizendo a si mesmo:

- Ele não existe! Ele é fruto da minha imaginação! Sim, é isso! Eu vi Snape morrer. Ninguém mais vê Snape, só eu. Então, eu estou pirando.

Mas a aparição não largava do pé dele:

- Sr. Potter! Quer fazer o favor de ficar parado?

Ao ouvir isso, Harry caiu em desabalada carreira, seus passos ecoando pelo corredor vazio, fazendo os retratos protestarem pelo distúrbio de sua tranqüilidade. Ele chegou à porta do escritório do Prof. Dumbledore e só gritou para a gárgula:

- Abra, por favor!

O animal de pedra pulou para o lado ao ouvir o desespero do rapaz, que subiu as escadas o mais rápido que podia. Harry estava quase sem fôlego quando chegou à frente do Diretor, Fawkes batendo as asas em seu poleiro.

- Prof. Dumbledore! Prof. Dumbledore!

Ele estava no mezanino, olhando o astrolábio, e virou-se, intrigado:

- Harry? - Ao ver o estado do menino, pálido, trêmulo, ofegante, ele largou o que fazia e foi até o rapaz. - O que houve, Harry? Você está bem?

- Não - confessou Harry. - Professor, eu acho que - OH!!

Harry dera um pulo para trás ao ver Snape se posicionar atrás de Dumbledore, os olhos verdes imensos por trás dos óculos redondos.

- É ele! Ele! Ali!

Dumbledore virou-se, indagando:

- Quem? Onde?

- Não está vendo? É o Prof. Snape! Bem atrás do senhor.

- Harry, procure se acalmar. Você está muito agitado.

Snape também disse:

- Controle-se, Potter! Vai matar Alvo de susto.

Dumbledore colocou Harry sentado numa cadeira e disse:

- Isso. Quem sabe um pouco de chá? Aí você pode me contar tudo que está acontecendo.

Harry ainda estava de olhos pregados em Snape, que repetiu: - Você e eu precisamos conversar, Potter.

Dumbledore colocou uma xícara nas mãos de Harry:

- Agora segure aqui. - Mas Harry não conseguia segurar a xícara de tanto que as mãos tremiam, e o velho diretor recolocou a xícara em cima da mesa. - Por outro lado, acho melhor esperar até que você tenha respirado um pouco.

- Professor Dumbledore - disse Harry, em voz baixa. Fawkes saiu do poleiro e pousou na perna de Harry, gorgolejando suavemente, um som relaxante. - Acho que eu preciso ser internado em St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio enquanto circundava sua escrivaninha e sentava-se atrás dela solenemente. Só então perguntou:

- Está se sentindo bem, Harry?

As lágrimas rolavam pela face de Harry e ele soluçou, balançando a cabeça:

- Não... Eu estou ficando louco...

- E por que diz isso?

- Eu estou vendo o Prof. Snape há dias pela escola... No Salão... Na Torre de Grifinória... Até lá fora, em plena luz do dia! Mas... ninguém mais vê!...

- Ah - fez Dumbledore pensativamente. - E por que você acha que isso está acontecendo?

- Porque eu estou perdendo o juízo, por isso! - Harry explodiu. - Oh. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Mas deve haver algum motivo para Severo aparecer para você. Pode me dizer como ele está?

Harry achou a pergunta estranha:

- Como assim? Ele é o Prof. Snape - cabelo oleoso, nariz grande...

- Não, Harry, quis dizer se ele parece zangado.

- Sim. O Prof. Snape sempre teve esse cara.

- Humpf! - fez Severo, atrás de Alvo.

- Ah. Acha que ele está zangado com você, Harry?

- Acho que sim. Por que razão ele me perseguiria, sendo um fantasma?

Aquilo Severo não podia agüentar:

- Eu não sou um fantasma, Potter! Agora pare de choramingar e vamos para um lugar onde possamos conversar!

Alheio ao diálogo que ocorria às suas costas, Dumbledore disse:

- Harry, o Prof. Snape fez algo muito nobre. Ele sacrificou sua própria vida por você. Eu sei que isso deve ser um tanto assustador para aceitar, mas a culpa não é sua.

- Claro que é! Se eu não tivesse -

- Está errado, Harry - Dumbledore o interrompeu suavemente. - Não há motivo para se sentir culpado, só porque você sobreviveu e ele não. Posso assegurar que ele não está perseguindo você. - Harry olhou para Snape, que assentiu solenemente. - Talvez você ache que ele o estaria perseguindo para puni-lo. Mas isso não é verdade. Severo pode ter sido duro com você, mas ele se preocupava com seu bem-estar.

- Mas então por que eu o estou vendo?

- Essa resposta só você tem. Talvez ela fique mais clara se você confrontar essa aparição. Muito provavelmente é um mero reflexo de seus medos.

Harry ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Ele só queria que Snape fosse embora, que ficasse morto e que o deixasse em paz.

- Ele está aqui agora, não está? - Harry ergueu a cabeça, assustado com a percepção de Dumbledore, mas terminou assentindo. - Acho melhor deixar vocês conversarem. Eu estarei na ante-sala, se precisar.

Ele colocou Fawkes no ombro e saiu de seu próprio gabinete, deixando Harry sozinho com o que achava serem apenas seus medos.

Snape não se mexeu de onde estava. Disse cuidadosamente:

- Sei que está assustado, Potter, e não é sem motivo. Mas -

- Não! - gritou Harry decididamente. - Você não existe! - O rapaz pôs-se de pé e puxou sua varinha, gritando: - _Riddikulus_!

Snape inflou-se de indignação:

- Eu não sou um Bicho-Papão qualquer que você pode dispersar com um mero feitiço! Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo!

- Proteger? - Aquilo fez Harry arregalar ainda mais os olhos. - Mesmo? - Snape assentiu. - E... e... você é real?

- Só você pode me ver. Por isso seus amigos não foram de muita ajuda. Estou aqui para continuar a protegê-lo, Potter. Parece que estamos um tanto... grudados um no outro.

- Oh, que ótimo! - disse Harry, toda sua expressão mostrando exatamente o contrário. - O professor que mais me odeia morre, mas volta para me assombrar!

Severo abriu a boca para dizer que, como Harry, não tinha tido muita escolha sobre a situação, mas ele não podia dizer isso. Ele tinha escolhido proteger alguém. Mas não podia escolher quem proteger.

- Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo, Potter.

- Por isso está me seguindo o tempo todo? - Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - E quanto àquela planta venenosa na aula de Herbologia? Não estava fazendo muito bem o papel de anjo da guarda, não é? - De repente Harry se deteve e olhou para Snape - Anjo... da guarda.... É isso que você é?

Snape sentiu o ódio lhe encher as narinas, e tinha a sua expressão mais desagradável ao concordar:

- Precisamente.

Harry chegou mais perto dele, cuidadosamente.

- E você tem asas?

- Potter!

Ele começou a circular Snape:

- Tem? Tem? Deixa eu ver!

- Pare com isso, moleque!

Para desespero de Snape, as duas asas se abriram magnificamente assim que ele pensou nelas. Harry arregalou os grandes olhos verdes, olhando o modo como ela se moviam, a boca aberta.

- É verdade...! - sussurrou Harry - Professor, o senhor é um anjo!...

Se tivesse sangue nas veias, Severo teria enrubescido, mortificado com tamanha humilhação no pós-vida. As asas até murcharam, e ele estava a ponto de explodir: - Agora pare com esses trocadilhos, Potter!

Harry riu-se alto. Severo ficou ainda mais mortificado. O garoto parou de rir e o olhou, de modo intrigado:

- Mas... por que resolveu se mostrar para mim? Pensei que anjos trabalhassem em silêncio.

- Por favor não se refira a mim com esta... palavra. Prefiro protetor.

Harry encolheu os ombros:

- Tá bom. Mas me diga por que se mostrou para mim? Pensei que anjos fossem invisíveis.

- Na verdade, eu - Snape trincou os dentes de ódio. - Eu... ainda não sei direito como tudo isso funciona.

- Se o senhor não sabe, professor, imagine eu.

- Potter, pode me chamar de Severo. Eu não sou mais seu professor. - Isso o deixou pensativo. - Precisamos achar uma forma de nos... relacionar.

- Então pode me chamar de Harry. Se eu ignorar você, você vai embora?

- Acho que não funciona assim, Pot- quer dizer, Harry.

- Mas eu preciso pensar sobre isso! Como vou fazer isso com você atrás de mim o tempo todo?

Severo inflamou-se.

- Ora, dê um jeito, _Potter_! Certamente seu cérebro pode funcionar com outras pessoas por perto!

Harry abriu a boca para dar uma resposta das mais mal-criadas, mas a porta se abriu, e os dois se viraram. Dumbledore colocou a cabeça para dentro:

- Harry? Está tudo bem?

O rapaz inspirou fundo, buscando se controlar, e respondeu:

- Sim, senhor.

- Você precisa de mais algum tempo com...

Severo gesticulou:

- Melhor sairmos daqui, Harry. O bode velho vai terminar descobrindo tudo.

Harry pegou os seus livros e falou para Dumbledore:

- Não, senhor. Acho que vou voltar para sala agora.

O velho diretor entrou e colocou Fawkes de volta ao poleiro. A fênix olhou para Severo e voltou sua atenção para seu mestre, que agora falava com Harry:

- Ótimo. Muito bom, Harry. Viu como você só precisava confrontar a aparição? - O menino assentiu. - Eu já avisei o Prof. Flitwick que você vai se atrasar um pouco. - Num tom grave, ele aproximou-se do rapaz e disse solenemente: - Harry, quero que saiba que você é bem-vindo aqui a qualquer hora. Se o problema continuar e você quiser conversar sobre isso, eu estarei aqui.

Harry deu uma olhada de relance para Severo e disse:

- Sim, senhor. Obrigado, Prof. Dumbledore.

- Muito bem, então. Pode ir.


	3. Adaptação mútua

Capítulo 3

Adaptação mútua

Não foi antes do jantar que Rony e Hermione voltaram a falar com Harry. Mas os dois pareciam temerosos em se aproximar do amigo.

- Oi - disse Hermione. - Tudo bem, Harry?

- Acho que sim - foi o que ele conseguiu responder. - Desculpem. Eu estou meio... nervoso. É que aconteceu uma coisa... estranha. - Ele olhou para Severo, que estava atrás dele.

Rony perguntou:

- Você foi ver Dumbledore? O que ele disse?

- Que eu tenho que enfrentar os meus medos.

- Harry, está tudo bem? - quis saber Hermione - O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Com cuidado, Harry respondeu:

- Não perguntar se está tudo bem de cinco em cinco minutos já iria ajudar.

- Desculpe - disse Hermione - Eu só queria ajudar.

- Eu sei. Mas eu tenho... muitas coisas para pensar. E o dever de... Poções.

Os três baixaram a cabeça. A morte de Snape ainda era meio tabu, e toda vez que eles falavam sobre a aula de Poções, as memórias horríveis daquela tarde na Travessa do Tranco voltavam para os três. Havia um silêncio constrangedor na mesa grifinória.

Severo disse:

- Harry, Alvo tem razão. Não é sua culpa eu ter morrido.

Instintivamente, ele tocou a mão no ombro do rapaz. Harry sentiu um toque quente e confortador. Ao invés de relaxar, porém, ele ficou ainda mais tenso e sentiu as lágrimas enchendo-lhes os olhos.

Hermione disse:

- A gente ajuda você a fazer o dever, Harry. _Eu_ ajudo.

Ele limpou as lágrimas com as mãos e assentiu:

- Tá bom.

- Eu também posso ajudar, Harry - disse Rony. - Aliás, tem mais dever de Feitiços, que você perdeu.

Harry sorriu para seus amigos. Ele sabia que podia confiar em Ron e Hermione para dar à sua vida a volta de uma aparência normal.

Contudo, assim que ele olhou para Severo, sentiu que sua vida jamais seria normal de novo.

***

Harry logo começou a se irritar com o fato de ter uma pessoa atrás dele o tempo todo. Ainda mais sendo Snape. Asas ou não, anjo ou não, era enervante ter o ex-mestre de Poções atrás de si o tempo todo.

- Harry, a escada vai se mexer. Se quiser chegar à torre Grifinória, tome a outra.

Com Ron e Hermione o tempo todo com ele, Harry não podia responder a Snape. E aquilo estava dando nos nervos.

Mais tarde, os roncos suaves de Neville e Ron enchiam o quarto de dormir de Harry, que ainda pensava em sua situação. Snape tinha se fechado em copas, mal abrindo a boca para falar com ele. Mas parece que ele resolvera fazer uma exceção durante a noite.

- Sei que está acordado. Gostaria de conversar?

- Ah, agora você quer conversar?

- Eu estava lhe dando um pouco de privacidade, Potter. - A voz de Severo era áspera. - Sei que a situação é desconfortável para nós dois, mas...

Com cuidado para não acordar os outros, Harry rosnou: - Desconfortável é pouco! Sabe o que é ter você feito um urubu, sempre pousado no meu ombro?! Você tinha que continuar com sua roupa preta? Não podia ter trocado por um desses camisolões de um anjo de verdade?

- Se você prefere discutir meus trajes, podemos fazer isso. Mas você não acha que seria mais produtivo aproveitar minha disponibilidade para tratar de coisas mais profundas? Você é um adolescente; portanto, um inseguro e perdido. Eu posso ajudar nisso.

Harry mal se conteve:

- Inseguro e perdido, é? Quem é você para achar que eu sou inseguro e perdido?

Severo sequer se abalou:

- Sou seu guia e protetor.

- Que ótimo. Um urubu que se acha um grilo falante!

Severo franziu o cenho. Jamais tinha ouvido falar de semelhante ortóptero da subordem _Grylloidea _capaz de articular palavras. Talvez Potter soubesse mais de Magizoologia do que ele pudesse imaginar...

- Escute. Gosto disso tanto quanto você, mas o fato é que a situação existe e devemos fazer o melhor dela. Não vou negar que estou ainda me adaptando à minha nova... condição. Mas ainda assim, estou fazendo tudo para que isso seja o mais indolor possível tanto para mim quanto para você.

- Ah, é? E o que está fazendo?

- Em primeiro lugar, observando para saber como as coisas funcionam para mim e para você. Em segundo lugar, tentando evitar que você se meta em encrencas. Na realidade, eu estou tento um pouco de dificuldade para entender essa sua resistência. Muitas pessoas gostariam de saber que há alguém encarregado de zelar por elas. Sei que você não gosta de mim, mas podia pelo menos se mostrar um tanto... grato.

Harry olhou para Snape. Era o mesmo professor ensebado de sempre, talvez um pouco menos... corpóreo, por assim dizer. E os trajes que tanto esvoaçavam continuavam fazendo o mesmo, escondendo o volume das grandes asas.

- É que... Essa história toda da sua morte... Eu ainda não absorvi direito. Por que você salvou minha vida, pra começo de conversa? Você nem gosta de mim.

Snape suspirou:

- Não sei se você vai entender o que vou lhe dizer, Harry. Há coisas pelas quais vale a pena morrer. Se Voldemort capturasse você, o resultado seria desastroso, não somente para o lado de Dumbledore, mas para todo o mundo mágico.

- E você não podia simplesmente ter sabotado o plano dele?

- Eu já fiz isso muitas vezes, Harry, mais do que seria o normal. Voldemort já estava desconfiado de mim, e na verdade era apenas questão de tempo até ele me descobrir. Eu esperava poder ganhar mais tempo.

- Mas sua posição de espião era importante! Como pôde fazer isso com Dumbledore?

- Muito mais importante do que minha posição era evitar que Voldemort capturasse você e deixar você e seus amigos a salvo. - Severo deu de ombros, com um sorriso amargo. - Venho salvando você há tanto tempo, Harry, que esse trabalho deveria ser bem mais familiar para mim.

Harry sentiu uma dor lhe atravessando o coração. - Mas eu... sempre pensei.... - As lágrimas finalmente começaram a cair.

- Harry, o que foi?

- Eu sempre pensei... - Ele chorava ainda mais. - Pensei que... quem me protegia... eram meus pais...

Aquilo cortou o coração de Severo e ele se sentou na cama de Harry, dizendo:

- Mas é claro que eles o protegem, Harry. Só que de um jeito diferente. Eu nem sei se não foram eles que me mandaram proteger você.

Harry encarou os olhos pretos, procurando sinceridade neles:

- Você acha?

- Bom, é só uma suposição. De qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza de que eles estão olhando por você, sim. Sempre estiveram.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Harry, o amor dos pais por um filho não some só por causa de uma coisinha menor como a morte. - Severo sentiu um impulso irresistível de chegar perto de Harry. - Você jamais esteve sozinho, Harry. - E tocou o ombro do menino de novo.

Dessa vez, Severo sentiu o alívio tomando conta do rapaz, que deu um sorriso triste. Harry suspirou:

- Tá bom.

- Agora vá dormir - disse Severo - Amanhã você tem aula cedo.

Na verdade, as aulas mais interessantes vieram mais tarde, no dia seguinte: duplo período de Poções. O Prof. Dumbledore esperou até que todos se sentassem e disse:

- Agora, se vocês estão todos ajeitados, podemos começar. Só que hoje eu não serei seu professor substituto. Eu tenho prazer de apresentar vocês ao seu novo professor, Robert Lambert. Ele vem de uma tradicional família bruxa americana. Tivemos muita sorte por encontrá-lo numa das mais conceituadas escolas de bruxaria dos Estados Unidos, em Salem.

Houve burburinho geral. Mas para Harry, um grito o fez encolher-se:

- Um _ianque _na minha sala?! - Snape andava de um lado para o outro, abanando os braços, as asas e capaz esvoaçando - Absurdo! Despropositado! Aposto como a família dele não tem sequer 300 anos!

Ron cochichou para Harry, rindo:

- Um americano, é? Snape deve estar se revirando na cova!

- Eu acho que você tem razão, Ron. - disse Harry, baixinho.

- Um insulto! - vociferava Snape - Como Alvo concordou com tamanha insanidade?! Americanos são grosseiros, exagerados, insensíveis e decididamente trogloditas!

- Por favor - pediu Dumbledore - Dêem as boas vindas ao Prof. Robert Lambert.

Todos começaram a bater palmas para o jovem que não parecia ter mais de 25 anos, cabelos castanhos levemente encaracolados, vestes verdes e pele muito pálida que contrastava com os olhos acinzentados. Ele entrou nas masmorras e fez uma reverência, antes de dizer:

- Obrigado a todos e obrigado, Prof. Dumbledore. É um privilégio estar em Hogwarts, ainda mais num assunto que sempre achei muito legal: Poções.

- _Legal?!_ - imitou Severo, jocosamente. - Por Merlim!

- É claro que eu lamento as circunstâncias da minha vinda a Hogwarts. Por outro lado, talvez juntos possamos fazer do ensino de Poções uma atividade mais prazerosa - Ele olhou em volta com um olhar desaprovador - e mais cheia de vida. Alguém poderia abrir a janela, deixar um arzinho entrar, quem sabe um pouco de luz?

- LUZ?!?! - Harry deu um pulo tamanho o rugido de Snape. - Luz nos meus espécimes?! Os olhos de salamandra vão amarelar! E o resto de meus estoques?! Minhas ervas de fino trato! Minhas tripas de abissinato! O pó delicado de fígado de dragão pode pegar umidade de fora!

O novo professor continuava a fazer sua apresentação, com uma janela aberta. Dumbledore aproveitou a deixa para sair e Snape não parava de resmungar. Irritado, Harry tentou cochichar:

- Quer parar com isso?!

Hermione ficou intrigada:

- Parar com o quê?

Harry quis responder à amiga, mas Severo estava com a voz ainda mais ensurdecedora:

- Parar?! E deixar esse néscio inepto arruinar o trabalho de toda a minha vida?!

Harry estava trincando os dentes:

- Você - já - _morreu_!

- Só porque eu morri não quer dizer que eu tenha que aplaudir esse sicofanta sibarita enquanto ele destrói todo o meu patrimônio!!

- Harry, você está bem, amigo? - O rosto preocupado de Ron fez Harry se dar conta de que a classe toda estava olhando para ele, assim como os dois professores.

- Desculpe.

O Prof. Lambert chegou até perto dele e disse:

- Ah. Sr. Potter. Nossa celebridade.

- Ei! - protestou Severo. - Essa frase é minha!

Harry olhou para o teto para não explodir. Ele estava tão irritado que sua cicatriz começava a doer, e Severo continuava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Mas pelo menos ele tinha se calado.

O novo professor estava bem perto de Harry, encarando-o com um interesse quase palpável, os olhos acinzentados brilhando furiosamente. Harry se controlou, concentrando-se no problema à frente: Lambert.

- O senhor parece inquieto, Sr. Potter. Algum problema?

- Não, senhor. - Ele olhou disfarçadamente para Severo, que cruzou os braços e empinou o volumoso nariz.

- Muito bem, então. - Lambert encarou Harry intensamente, deu um meio sorriso e girou nos calcanhares. - Sendo assim, senhoras e senhores, vamos começar a trabalhar. Temos uma poção extremamente delicada que começaremos a fazer hoje: Poção Polissuco!

Hermione, Rony e Harry se entreolharam, divertindo-se, enquanto os demais alunos pegavam suas penas e pergaminhos. Afinal, os três tinham feito essa poção no segundo ano, tentando descobrir quem era o herdeiro de Sonserina que tinha aberto a Câmara Secreta. Harry passou o resto da aula tentando ignorar Snape, que o corrigia a cada cinco segundos, para a poção sair certa.

Snape estava incomodado o suficiente para espinafrar Harry, embora sua raiva, claro, não fosse com o menino. Lambert parecia um incompetente ainda maior do que quando tentou ser mestre de poções. Era verdade, Severo já conhecia Robert Lambert, ainda que superficialmente. Como autoridade no assunto, Snape tinha sido um dos professores chamados a avaliar o potencial do americano em ostentar o título de mestre. Desnecessário dizer que seus requisitos e atributos sequer chegaram perto de satisfazer o exigente mestre de Poções.

Na verdade, o que mais o incomodava era o fato de que o mundo continuava a girar e a vida continuava depois que ele tivesse morrido. Era um tanto estranho que ele, como sonserino, não tivesse visto a mudança da situação e aceitado. Contudo, aceitar intelectualmente era uma coisa. Ver a realidade nua e crua diante de si era outra coisa.

Tão absorto estava em sua nova situação que Severo quase deixou passar.

- Harry, cuidado! Neville!

Harry se virou, mas não a tempo.

Num impulso, Snape conseguiu fazer com que o desastrado Neville Longbottom derrubasse o ingrediente que manipulava fora do caldeirão. Se tivesse caído dentro do caldeirão borbulhante, eles estariam diante de mais uma explosão cortesia de Neville Longbottom.

- Ops - fez Neville, sem entender como tinha conseguido derramar os figos cortados.

Lambert se virou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu... - Neville até gaguejou um pouco. - Eu derramei os figos da Abissínia, senhor.

Lambert caminhou até a mesa de Neville, observou a situação e disse:

- Ainda bem, senhor Longbottom. Teria sido um desastre se o senhor tivesse adicionado os figos nesta altura do cozimento. Precisa esperar até que a poção tenha se tornado totalmente transparente e o fogo esteja no volume mínimo. Por favor, procure seguir as instruções com mais cuidado.

Harry olhou para Snape, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia ter feito sua primeira incursão na corporalidade.

- Agora é que eu quero ver você trabalhar.

- Ah, então quer dizer que o grande Harry Potter não sabe nem treinar quadribol sem um protetor para mantê-lo na vassoura?

- Não é isso! É que estou louco para ver essas suas asas em ação!

- Rezando, Potter? - A voz era de Draco Malfoy, que estava deixando o campo de quadribol junto com o resto do time de Sonserina. - É bom mesmo.

- Você é quem devia estar rezando, Malfoy. - respondeu Harry, azedo - Agora desinfeta.

- Espero você no campo, Potter - Draco cuspiu, saindo com seus dois comparsas.

Severo comentou:

- Esse menino não tem o mínimo talento. Lúcio deve estar totalmente desapontado com ele.

Harry ficou surpreso:

- Pensei que ele fosse seu aluno favorito!

Severo deu um riso malévolo:

- Favorito? Esse pestinha Malfoy? Nem que o próprio Salazar me pedisse. Não, tudo é uma questão de política sonserina, Potter. Como um perfeito grifinório, eu não espero que você entenda.

Angelina Johnson tocou o apito e convocou:

- Muito bem, time, agora todos prestem atenção! Vamos treinar defesa. Quero técnicas de vôo defensivo e ação enérgica contra o time adversário. Vocês precisam impedir o goles de chegar perto dos aros. Eu quero todos nisso! Vamos lá!

O treino começou sem qualquer incidente. E isso foi realmente uma bênção, porque Harry estava tendo uma imensa dificuldade de se concentrar no vôo defensivo, de tanto que ria das tentativas de vôo de Severo com seu recém-adquirido par de asas.

Com seus mantos negros muito mais esvoaçantes pelo ar, Severo parecia um urubu em vôo acrobático, a toda hora gritando, reclamando e esperneando. Mais de uma vez Harry viu seu ex-professor de poções e anjo extraordinário agarrado a um dos aros, tentando se manter no ar. O Apanhador de Grifinória tinha dificuldade de ficar na vassoura, de tanto que ria, o que levava Severo a ir para seu lado (pensando que ele iria cair) e provocando espanto nos seus companheiros de quadribol, que não entendiam o motivo de tanta graça.

Na segunda parte do treino, aparentemente Severo tinha feito as pazes com suas asas e se dedicava a seguir Harry como um urubu realmente persistente. E foi aí que aconteceu.

Severo voava atrás de Harry, concentrado no menino, praguejando por que ele não podia ir mais devagar quando de repente, tudo pareceu ficar congelado no ar. Na verdade, não estava exatamente congelado, mas se movia a uma velocidade tão baixa que parecia estar parado. Severo olhou em volta, tentando se assenhorear da situação. Foi quando viu, atrás de si, um balaço que vinha direto para Harry - que obviamente não vira a ameaça.

Mais uma vez tomado por aquele estranho impulso, Severo deslizou no céu e virou a vassoura de Harry. No exato momento que fez isso, a ação voltou à velocidade normal, e o balaço investiu contra o Apanhador de Grifinória - errando por alguns centímetros. Harry se surpreendeu com o deslocamento de vento e agarrou-se à sua Firebolt.

- Harry - gritou Angelina - Tudo bem?

Harry olhou para Snape e respondeu:

- Tudo! Foi por pouco! - Baixinho, só para Snape, ele disse: - Obrigado.

Severo assentiu e pensou que aquele era um desenvolvimento interessante. Ele teria que observar mais para saber como provocar aquele efeito de congelamento. Se ele pudesse controlar aquilo, seria fundamental para sua missão.

- Queria saber como você fez aquilo. - disse Harry, disfarçadamente. - Eu não vi você.

- Segredos do ofício, Harry. Agora preste atenção no seu trabalho e deixe-me prestar atenção no meu.

Mas internamente Severo estava se dando conta de que cometera um erro crucial até aquela altura. Ele tinha pouco conhecimento sobre seu novo "trabalho". E ele teria que remediar isso o quanto antes.

Harry entendia o motivo, mas preferia que seus amigos não estivessem por perto. Contudo, Rony e Hermione estavam achando Harry cada vez mais esquisito desde aquele dia terrível na Travessa do Tranco.

Hermione adorara a idéia de Harry mergulhar num outro projeto extra-classes que não quadribol.

- Que ótimo você querer fazer uma pesquisa, Harry! Deixa que eu te ajudo. O que você quer saber?

Harry ficou vermelho:

- Er... anjos.

Ron ficou intrigado:

- Anjos? Por que anjos? Todo mundo sabe que anjos não existem.

- Como você sabe que isso é verdade? - disse Harry, na defensiva. - Para trouxas, bruxas não existem. Nem duendes, nem dragões, nem gigantes, muito menos o Bicho-Papão!

Hermione quis saber:

- Você acha que viu um anjo, Harry?

Harry olhou para Severo e respondeu:

- Acho que sim. Eu queria saber mais sobre eles.

- Vamos, então - disse ela - Eu sei exatamente o que você procura.

Mal chegaram à biblioteca, ela procurou numa estante e voltou com um imenso volume, que jogou na mesa:

- Aqui! _"Pergunte ao seu Anjo e Obtenha a Resposta"._

Ron fez cara de nojo:

- Odeio livro de auto-ajuda.

Harry folheou o enorme tomo e observou:

- Vejamos: anjos, arcanjos, príncipes, grupos, querubins, serafins... Mas... Todos eles têm nomes! Como eu vou saber qual é o que eu quero?

- O anjo que você quer tem nome?

- Er... Tem.

- Então procure o nome dele aqui.

- Ele não está aí.

- Como não? Se ele é anjo, está aqui.

- É que ele... é um anjo diferente. Acho que está em treinamento.

- Ah. Ainda não ganhou asas, então?

- Não, ele já tem asas.

- Puxa, eu queria ver isso - disse Ron. - Deve ser legal.

Severo estava ficando irritado:

- Que mania de todo mundo querer ver minhas asas! Agora ache alguma coisa de útil, Potter.

Hermione foi a salvação:

- Aqui diz que quando sinos tocam, um anjo ganhou as asas. Ouçam isso: "Anjos habitam um mundo à parte e sutil. A existência desses seres remonta à Cabala, tratado místico e filosófico que desvenda os mistérios da criação do mundo e das forças que regem o universo. As origens da Cabala se perdem no tempo. Sabe-se apenas que seus ensinamentos vêm sendo transmitidos oralmente, de geração a geração, pelos hebreus, e que ainda hoje há pesquisadores que se dedicam integralmente à análise de seus códigos e símbolos."

- Garota esperta - disse Severo - Mas gostaria que ela me ajudasse!

Hermione continuou a ler:

- "Os anjos podem manifestar-se nos homens através de pensamentos e idéias, já que são seres inteligentes. Eles nos auxiliam pela inteligência, boa vontade e na escolha certa das várias opções. A inteligência sempre leva à verdade e a verdade sempre ao bem. Os homens erram, porque seus conhecimentos vêm por etapas. Os anjos nunca nos abandonam, não têm a necessidade de se refazer através do sono e não sofrem os efeitos do tempo. Eles conhecem as modificações do sistema nervoso humano pela mudança da cor da nossa aura. Mas nem por isso eles ficam o tempo todo a nossa proteção, pois assim não haveria perdas e dores. Os anjos tem um horário certo de atuar sobre cada pessoa."

Harry disse:

- Então tem alguma coisa errada. Ele não larga do meu pé.

Hermione continuou lendo, desta vez para si mesma, e Ron comentou:

- Puxa, então não deve ser tão legal assim.

Harry disse:

- Pode apostar.

A garota se virou, decidida:

- Harry, alguma coisa não está certa. Aqui diz que não se pode ver anjos, mas que eles podem se mostrar para seus protegidos. Só para eles.

- Então esse anjo que o Harry anda vendo está protegendo ele? Harry, você tem proteção extra! Que ótimo! Depois do que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem, até que isso não é ruim!

Harry olhou para Snape:

- Acho que sim. Mas eu gostaria que ele fizesse só o que ele deveria fazer, sabe? Só essa coisa de inspiração nos pensamentos e idéias que você falou. Não ficar no meu pé o tempo todo.

Severo não conseguiu deixar de dizer:

- Desculpe, Harry. Estou trabalhando nisso, e eu esperava que essa ida à biblioteca me ajudasse.

Hermione estava lendo um trecho adiante:

- Mas talvez isso ajude a entender, Harry. Aqui diz que anjos podem se deixar ver por seus protegidos no caso de perigo iminente. Mas que geralmente depois eles apagam essa memória do protegido.

Ron disse:

- Faz sentido. Se eu soubesse que alguém está me protegendo, eu provavelmente teria menos cuidado. Sabe, confiaria mais no anjo do que em mim.

- Por isso ninguém sabe se eles existem de verdade ou se são só um folclore para crianças - completou Hermione. - Isso não daria às pessoas iniciativa para crescer.

Harry estava surpreso:

- Então isso quer dizer que eu estou em perigo iminente? Mas perigo de quê?

- De acordo com esse livro - disse Hermione sombria -, eles só aparecem em perigo real de você perder a vida... ou a alma.

Ron abriu a boca, assustado, e Harry arregalou os olhos. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse: 

- Tenha calma, Harry. Eu estou aqui para proteger você.


	4. Sem guia nem protetor

Capítulo 4

Sem guia nem protetor

Severo podia sentir a tristeza de seu protegido e correu atrás dele:

- Harry, para onde está indo?

Ainda caminhando apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Harry disse:

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho. Escute, não é nada pessoal, mas eu gostaria de te pedir um favor.

- Claro, o que é?

- Você pode sumir como fez no campo de quadribol? Eu realmente estou precisando de um tempo.

Severo ia abrir a boca para protestar, especialmente depois do que eles tinham acabado de ouvir de Hermione. Se Harry estava em perigo iminente, Severo objetava veementemente a deixá-lo sozinho. Contudo, a expressão no rosto do rapaz foi suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. O pobre garoto realmente parecia transtornado.

- Na verdade, eu não sei se posso sumir - confessou. - Ainda estou trabalhando nisso. Mas posso ficar afastado. Serve?

Harry assentiu:

- Eu agradeceria muito.

- Está bem - disse Severo. - Mas não se atrase para o jantar.

Harry teve que sorrir, e observou o ex-professor de Poções se afastar com um coração pesado. Verdade que ele estava se sentindo sufocado, mas ele sabia que tinha ferido os sentimentos de Severo.

Harry caminhou até a beira do lago e sentou-se numa pedra, a cabeça girando. Ele começou a atirar pedrinhas no lago, mas logo viu que se sentia mal por ter magoado Severo. Resolveu cruzar os braços, os sentimentos divididos.

As palavras de Hermione ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. Pelo que ela tinha lido, aquele arranjo de ter um anjo a tiracolo era para sempre. Será que ele teria que agüentar Severo no seu pé pelo resto da vida? Seria o fim total de sua privacidade?

Harry tinha que admitir que Severo estava realmente se esforçando para lhe dar sossego. Ele tomava banho em paz, pelo menos, mas havia outras ocasiões que ele realmente queria ficar sozinho. E quando ele quisesse namorar? Pior ainda: e se ele quisesse namorar alguém que Severo não aprovasse? Ele jamais ouviria o fim das reclamações e do mau humor de Severo.

Nesse momento, ele estava pensando em quebrar o segredo para seus amigos. Ele precisava compartilhar isso com alguém, e ele tinha certeza de que Rony e 'Mione iriam compreender. Na primeira vez que ele tinha comentado que estava vendo Severo, os dois tinham ficado assustados, mas Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Agora, que ele estava ciente e até aceitara um pouco da situação, talvez fosse bom ele compartilhar seus sentimentos.

Outra pessoa que Harry imaginava poder compartilhar isso era seu padrinho, Sirius. Harry imaginou que a reação inicial de Sirius seria fúria. Afinal, seu padrinho tinha um ódio declarado e mútuo por Severo. Mas é claro que Sirius não tinha conhecido o lado de Severo que protegia Harry e que, de um certo modo, até nutria afeto pelo garoto de 16 anos.

Estavam frescas na cabeça de Harry as demonstrações, mesmo relutantes, de afeto de Severo. O diálogo dos dois sobre os pais de Harry tinha sido uma agradável surpresa. A atitude de Severo tinha sido surpreendente, mas Harry também tinha se surpreendido com o tanto de mágoa ele ainda guardava com os pais. Saber que Severo, uma pessoa que nem gostava muito dele, e não seus pais, é quem o protegia, tinha sido duro. Harry se sentira ainda mais abandonado por James e Lily. Encontrar consolo para esse abandono em Severo tinha sido mesmo uma bênção inesperada.

E aparentemente Severo tinha aceitado a tarefa. Harry lembrou-se de tê-lo desafiado, e a resposta, na voz aveludada, tinha sido: "Sou seu guia e protetor." Era uma garantia de que ele jamais estaria sozinho, jamais erraria por caminhos inseguros sem uma presença amiga a seu lado. Essa sensação era uma coisa que simplesmente não tinha preço. Ele se sentia cuidado e aceito, não por ser o Menino Que Sobreviveu, mas por ser Harry. E nada mais incrível de que o fato de ser Snape que o fazia se sentir assim.

Uma sensação de alívio e tranqüilidade que sorrateiramente se apropriara de Harry tinha dado lugar à sensação de não estar sozinho. Ele se virou para o lado e viu que havia uma outra pessoa com ele, perto do lago. Mas não parecia que tinha visto Harry.

O novo professor, Robert Lambert estava agachado, de costas para Harry, tendo a seu lado uma cesta de madeira cheia de alguma coisa escura. Ele usava a varinha para cortar algumas folhagens, absorto em seu trabalho. Harry observou-o usar um feitiço para retirar com precisão as raízes de uma planta ao lado, e viu que ele estava se aproximando. Resolveu ir cumprimentá-lo:

- Olá, professor.

O jovem professor deu um pulo. Quando viu que era Harry, pôs a mão no peito e riu-se:

- Oh, Sr. Potter, não me assuste dessa maneira.

- Desculpe. O que o senhor está fazendo?

- Ora, renovando os estoques de Poções, claro. - Lambert voltou ao trabalho, atacando as raízes com afinco. - Não pude encontrar tudo que precisava nas estufas da Madame Sprout, então nosso amigo Hagrid me deu a dica de que quase tudo que eu precisava estava bem à mão, veja só. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer. - Ele olhou para Harry: - E você, rapaz, o que faz aqui?

- Nada. Vim pensar um pouco.

- Entendo. Eu soube o que aconteceu. Digo, entre você e o Prof. Snape. Se você quiser conversar, Harry, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Você quer conversar agora?

Harry foi sincero:

- Eu preferia que não, senhor.

Lambert sorriu:

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu mesmo também acho difícil pensar que Snape se foi. Ele era mesmo... único.

- O senhor conhecia o Prof. Snape?

- Harry, todo mundo que lida com Poções conhece Severo Snape. O homem era inigualável em sua arte. Imagine você que ele me rejeitou quando me candidatei a Mestre de Poções.

- Foi mesmo?

- Sim. Faz alguns anos. Na verdade, eu deveria agradecer Snape pelo que ele me fez. Eu revi todas as minhas prioridades e conceitos. Enveredei por um caminho que me abriu um mundo de possibilidades.

- Ele não me disse.

- Como?

- Quero dizer, eu não sabia disso.

- Ah, como eu disse, já faz algum tempo. Escute, Harry, por que você não vem comigo me ajudar a pegar alguns ingredientes na Floresta? Prometo que eu o deixarei livre de minha companhia antes da hora do jantar.

Harry sentiu a pegadinha:

- Mas professor, a Floresta Negra é proibida para todos os alunos.

Lambert deu uma piscadinha, sorrindo:

- Eu não conto se você não contar.

Harry sorriu de volta e assentiu. Lambert pegou a cestinha, colocou as plantas e raízes que colhera dentro dela e se ergueu:

- Bom, então vamos.

Os dois começaram a caminhar rumo à Floresta e Lambert disse:

- É bom ficarmos alertas, Harry. Ninguém sabe com certeza o que essa Floresta esconde. Você tem sua varinha?

- Claro, professor.

- Ótimo. Deixe-a à mão e mantenha os olhos abertos, hein?

Professor e aluno adentraram a densidade da Floresta Proibida. A noite estava próxima, mas a escuridão da Floresta era devido às suas árvores, imensas e copadas. Usando _Lumos _em sua varinha, Lambert guiou o caminho, enquanto Harry se lembrava de todas as vezes que fora obrigado a entrar na Floresta. Poucas delas tinham sido prazerosas - as aulas de Hagrid eram uma delas.

- Ah, perfeito - disse Lambert, com um sorriso, olhando à frente. - Naquela clareira, ali, acho que vejo tremoliços de floração tardia. Venha, siga-me.

Harry quis saber, chegando à clareira:

- Eu não conheço essa planta. São usados em quê?

- Isso não me espanta. Não são usados em muitas poções, Harry. São raízes de parasitas que só crescem em ocasiões muito grandiosas, e ainda assim, só com ajuda de tronquilhos. Sabe, Harry, esses tremoliços são capazes de contar a história de várias gerações. Dão poções de um efeito muito potente. - Ele parou e usou a varinha para mostrar a referida raiz. - Calculo que essas tenham pelo menos uns... 16 anos.

- Como o senhor sabe, professor? - quis saber Harry. - Eles têm anéis, como as árvores?

- Não exatamente. Eles marcam apenas ocasiões grandiosas, como eu disse. No caso, a última ocasião grandiosa que seria registrada por um tremoliço de floração tardia foi a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry corrigiu:

- O senhor quer dizer a derrota de Voldemort?

Lambert olhou para Harry, mostrando todos os seus dentes:

- Não, Harry, eu quis dizer a ascensão do meu Mestre. _Expelliarmus!_

Sem varinha, Harry tentou fugir, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Lambert largou a cestinha e agarrou o menino com apenas uma mão, apontando sua varinha acesa para o alto. A noite estava mais próxima, e a Floresta estava ainda mais escura - mas a Marca Negra brilhava na clareira, acima dos dois, sinalizando o local.

- Não! - Harry tentou se livrar, tentou chutar, mas mesmo com uma mão só, Lambert parecia tê-lo prendido completamente. - Não! Me larga, seu vendido!

- Quieto! - disse Lambert, os olhos injetados, o rosto transfigurado pelo ódio e desprezo - Você agora terá a oportunidade de ser protagonista de uma dessas ocasiões grandiosas! Ajoelhe-se para receber seu novo Mestre!

- Nunca! - E recebeu uma rasteira que o fez cair de bunda no chão.

Em minutos, Harry ouviu vários estalidos ao seu redor. Pelo menos uma dezena de comensais haviam se materializado em volta deles, e os cabelos na nuca de Harry se ergueram tamanha a tensão. Se Lambert estivesse sozinho, ele ainda poderia ter a esperança de uma chance para fuga, mas ele jamais poderia escapar de todos aqueles comensais que o rodeavam.

Ele estava perdido.

Só lhe restava esperar o inevitável: a chegada de Voldemort.

- Mais chá, Minerva?

- Obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore. – A chefe da Casa Grifinória aceitou a xícara oferecida e pôs-se a mexer o líquido quente.

De todos os locais onde poderia ter ido para dar um pouco de paz a Harry, Severo ficou se perguntando por que teria ido ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Ainda mais com aquela ave, Fawkes, olhando abertamente para ele. Severo decidiu encarapitar-se na murada perto do observatório estelar e olhou para baixo, onde os dois professores estavam tomando chá e discutindo assuntos da escola.

Minerva McGonagall pigarreou e disse:

– A Srta. Granger e Ronald Weasley vieram falar comigo sobre Harry Potter.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Mesmo? Biscoitinhos de canela?

- Aceito, obrigada. – Ela se inclinou e retirou uma das guloseimas com os longos dedos enrugados.- Aparentemente, segundo eles, o jovem Potter está bastante impressionado com o que aconteceu ao Prof. Snape. Eles estão preocupados com o amigo.

A conversa tomava um rumo interessante, pensou Severo. Fawkes saiu do poleiro e pousou na murada, ao lado dele. Severo encarou a ave, que não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a se intimidar com seu olhar patenteado.

Dumbledore disse:

- Sim, os dois são bons amigos.

- Mas eu temo que estejam certos, Alvo. Potter me parece um tanto... inquieto ultimamente.

- Compreensível, você não diria?

- Certamente, certamente. Mas acho que não faríamos mal em monitorar o rapaz com mais cuidado.

- Creia, Minerva: tudo está se arranjando conforme o previsto.

- Mesmo o novo professor, Lambert, notou a distração de Potter.

- Ah, eu não duvido disso.

- Já que estamos no assunto... Alvo, longe de mim de contestar suas escolhas, mas não acha que contratar esse americano pode ter sido um tanto... precipitado?

- Os alunos precisavam de um professor de Poções. Robert Lambert se inscreveu para tirar o título de Mestre há alguns anos. Severo o conhecia.

McGonagall deu um sorrisinho com o canto dos lábios:

- Bem, como ele não tem o título de Mestre, devo presumir que Severo estava na avaliação.

Dumbledore sorriu abertamente:

- Você conhece mesmo Severo.

O ex-mestre de Poções cruzou os braços e bufou. – Humpf!

- Mas Alvo... Ele é um americano. Isso não pode se revelar um tanto... er, como direi? Eu estou preocupada com os alunos, claro. Um americano tem outros costumes, outra visão de mundo, se entende o que quero dizer.

- Se está preocupada apenas com o intercâmbio cultural, Profª McGonagall, fique certa de que a experiência só será benéfica para o corpo estudantil de Hogwarts.

- Mas e a experiência didática dele?

- Logo saberemos mais sobre isso. Temos uma reunião de staff até o fim da semana, e –

Foi quando o chá com biscoitinhos de canela foi interrompido por alarmes. McGonagall quase deixou sua xícara cair ao se dar conta do que era.

- Magia Negra...!

Dumbledore se ergueu com uma agilidade incrível para seus 150 anos, e pegou sua varinha. Com um feitiço _Sonorus_, sua voz espalhou-se por toda a escola:

- _Atenção todos. Os alunos devem procurar imediatamente seus monitores. Monitores, acompanhem os alunos de volta às suas casas de forma ordeira e rápida. Professores, dirijam-se ao Lago à beira da Floresta Proibida_.

McGonagall repetiu:

- A Floresta, Alvo?

Após o feitiço _Quietus_, Dumbledore dirigiu-se apressadamente à porta:

- Sim. É lá que Voldemort está. E Harry também.

HARRY.

Rápido como um raio, Severo atravessou a parede rumo à Floresta.


	5. Momento de decisão

Capítulo 5

Momento de decisão

Nada de aparições grandiosas, efeitos de luz ou espetáculos para as massas. Quando apareceu, Voldemort usava apenas um grande manto com capuz. Para Harry, que ainda estava no chão, tudo bem. O rosto do Senhor das Trevas não mudara em nada: continuava feito e repulsivo como sempre. E a cicatriz do garoto não parava de arder.

- Ah, meus fiéis Comensais. Vejo que vocês conseguiram trazer meu mais duradouro oponente: Harry Potter.

Os homens de capas negras e máscaras brancas mexeram-se nervosamente. Toda vez que o Senhor das Trevas pronunciava o nome do garoto, o ódio era tamanho que queimava a Marca Negra em seus braços.

- Mas meu fiel Robert o trouxe para mim. Haverá grandes recompensas para você, Robert – meu amigo.

Outra comoção entre os Comensais. Harry sentia a cicatriz doendo tanto a ponto de partir sua testa ao meio.

- Você já me deu seu sangue para que eu pudesse voltar, Potter. Agora temo que serei obrigado a lhe pedir uma outra doação – Ele tirou um pequeno frasco do meio do manto. - Antes de ser descoberto, o traidor Severo fez uma poção que me será muito útil agora, quando eu usá-la para drenar seu poder para mim. Serei mais poderoso que Dumbledore, mais forte que o próprio Merlin. E você, Potter, será meu servo. Ninguém poderá me deter!

Ruídos de satisfação percorreram os Comensais. Foi para eles que Voldemort se dirigiu:

- Agora!

A primeira maldição, vinda da esquerda, atingiu Harry no meio do abdômen e ele se dobrou em dois, num reflexo gritando:

- _Protego!_

Nada adiantou. Voldemort riu e tomou a poção. A segunda maldição, vinda da direita, fez um corte na têmpora esquerda. E foi então que Harry viu: zunindo pelo meio das árvores, mais negro que a própria noite, Severo voava como um urubu alucinado, gritando:

- HARRY!

Já estava mais que na hora, pensou Harry, desviando-se das outras maldições.

- Eu ouvi isso! – disse Severo, colocando-se entre Harry e os comensais, que passaram a atacar com toda a força. – Agora pegue sua varinha!

Voldemort disse:

- Eu o quero vivo!

- Eles estão atacando por trás! – disse Harry.

Severo não teve dúvidas: puxou Harry contra si, abriu as magníficas asas ao máximo e envolveu-o nelas. As maldições batiam contra as asas, mas Harry, completamente a salvo dentro delas, via os raios ricocheteando, alguns atingindo de volta quem os tinha lançado.

Voldemort até mudou de voz:

- O que está acontecendo?!

Harry gritou:

- Coma isso, Voldemort!

Nesse momento, uma chuva de maldições caiu sobre os comensais. Pelo menos doze professores e alunos de Hogwarts chegavam de todas as direções, lançando maldições e azarações à vontade contra Voldemort e seus comensais. Harry pôde ver Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout carregando Flitwick, Sinistra e Hagrid correndo. Em vassouras, estavam Angelina Johnson e Rony Weasley, e o Prof. Binns estava voando sem precisar de vassouras, claro, embora ninguém soubesse exatamente como ele poderia ajudar.

A confusão era grande na Floresta, e o ar se riscava de maldições e contra-maldições, com raios multicoloridos. Um desses raios – verde, ferino e malévolo – perfurou uma asa de Severo, e ele caiu:

- Ah!

- Não! - gritou Harry, correndo para sua varinha, mas foi detido e agarrado pelo colarinho por ninguém menos do que Voldemort.

- Você não vai me escapar dessa vez, moleque – rosnou o Senhor das Trevas.

- Não! – disse Harry, tentando se soltar, mas tão pendurado pelas roupas que seus pés sequer tocavam o chão. – Me larga, monstrão!

No chão, ferido, Severo gritou:

- Não!

Agarrando Harry com apenas uma mão, Voldemort levou a outra até perto do peito de Harry, recitando baixinho um encantamento que Harry não reconheceu. Mas sentiu.

A mão de Voldemort começou a brilhar em vermelho, e Harry sentiu primeiro um ardor, depois uma dor que parecia fazer cada uma de suas células quererem se desprender de seu corpo. Foi quando uma luz saiu de seu peito, indo para a mão de Voldemort. O Senhor das Trevas sugava os poderes mágicos de Harry Potter.

- AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Severo usou o que lhe restava de forças para se erguer e afastar a mão de Voldemort. Mas ele não estava forte o suficiente. Sólido, Voldemort simplesmente atravessou seu corpo. E Harry parecia ainda pior, contorcendo-se e urrando a plenos pulmões:

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Voldemort olhava para a luz, em franco regozijo, os olhos vermelhos arregalados de prazer, um sorriso malévolo no rosto, dizendo com satisfação:

- Sim, sim!! Eu posso sentir!

- Pare! – disse Severo.

Adiante, na Floresta, a luta era feroz e encarniçada. Como fantasma, o Prof. Binns ia assombrando os Comensais que tentavam fugir e esses eram levados a fugir bem para os braços de Flitwick, que os deixou pendurados no ar. Outros eram detidos com o ataque aéreo de Angelina e Rony, ou pela varinha certeira de Hermione Granger. A honra de deter Robert Lambert coube a Hagrid, que o segurara pelo tornozelo e agora ele se debatia, de cabeça para baixo.

A Profª McGonagall tirou sua varinha, mas o Prof. Dumbledore a impediu de usá-la.

– Não será preciso, Minerva.

- Ele vai matar o menino!

Dumbledore pediu:

- Espere.

Tirando forças não se sabe de onde, Severo usou o máximo de seu poder de corporalidade para empurrar Harry para longe de Voldemort. E deu certo. Aliás, deu mais certo do que ele imaginava.

Harry caiu no chão e Severo se jogou em cima de seu protegido, voltando a envolvê-lo com suas asas. Voldemort estava tão próximo de Harry que Severo encostou-lhe no ombro, mesmo sólido. Seu corpo angelical sólido tocou o corpo do Senhor das Trevas – um toque tão cheio de amor, bondade e compaixão que Voldemort não podia suportar.

O Senhor das Trevas cambaleou para trás, segurando o ombro, urrando em dor. Ele apontou um longo malévolo dedo para Harry e gritou:

- Doliturus destruo!

Atingido pelo raio vermelho, Severo ficou imóvel por um segundo, depois rolou para o lado, sem sentidos, deixando Harry vulnerável. Dumbledore se virou para Minerva e disse:

- Agora, sim. Podemos intervir.

Com agilidade e elegância, ele apontou sua varinha contra Voldemort e proferiu, em voz calma:

- _Riddle Evanesca_.

Um vento sobrenatural começou a soprar, partindo as nuvens e engendrando raios, enquanto Voldemort se contorcia no chão, como se estivesse contaminado por uma praga horrorosa: amor.

- AAAHHHH!!

O céu se partiu e um raio da mais pura luz veio do mais alto local, atingindo-o em cheio. Seu corpo estremeceu e depois foi consumido por uma luz tão branca e tão pura que sequer deixou cinzas.

- Harry! – era Hermione, que seguida por Angelina, Rony e os professores McGonagall e Dumbledore, se agachou ao lado do amigo caído. – Harry, pode me ouvir?

Fraco, Harry se mexeu. Imediatamente se virou para o lado e viu Severo imóvel:

- Não!

Dumbledore dirigiu-se a Angelina:

- Srta. Johnson, por favor, poderia levar Harry em sua vassoura para ver Madame Pomfrey?

- Agora mesmo! – disse a garota, agarrando sua Nimbus 2000.

- Harry – pediu Dumbledore – Vá com ela. Você está fraco.

Harry podia sentir as lágrimas subindo. Ele não queria deixar Severo: ele salvara sua vida. De novo. Talvez estivesse... morto de novo?

- Mas... Prof. Dumbledore...

- Não discuta, Harry.

O menino olhou para Severo pela última vez, e como se adivinhasse, o anjo ferido sumiu.

Harry fechou os olhos e desmaiou.

Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado da cama de Harry, que, segundo Papoula Pomfrey, deveria acordar a qualquer momento. O rapaz já tinha tomado uma infusão de mandrágora e uma receita de chocolate pelos próximos sete dias, mas ficaria bom. Ah, as vantagens de se ter apenas 16 anos.

Do outro lado da cama, invisível ao olho humano normal, Severo Snape também guardava o leito de seu protegido. Sua asa esquerda ostentava um belo curativo angélico, e seus mantos negros tinham sido trocados por um conjunto azul claro, mais apropriado para um anjo.

- Ah, Harry – disse Dumbledore baixinho, só para o garoto adormecido. – Não sei se pode me ouvir, mas não sei se gostaria do que eu vou dizer. Lamento ter colocado você em tal posição. Eu não fazia idéia do preço que seria pago. Eu sabia apenas que você estaria seguro, e achei que isso fosse o suficiente. Me desculpe.

Severo estreitou os olhos e rosnou:

- Seu bode velho, você sabia sobre Lambert, não é? Sabia o tempo todo, e ainda assim deixou Harry em perigo. Deve haver um lugar especial lá embaixo para você!

- Harry, você precisa entender que eu sabia que estaria protegido. Nunca duvidei que você tem proteção especial. Mas eu não sabia que você também sabia disso.

Severo arregalou os olhos:

- Alvo? Você pode me ver?

Dumbledore virou-se para o anjo:

- Ah, Severo. Que bom que você decidiu parar de me ignorar.

- Mas... como pode me ver?

- Posso não ser um mestre, mas eu sei muito bem lidar com Poções. E tem uma muito especial, que meu amigo Nicholas Flamel me ensinou, sobre criaturas sutis. Ela deverá perder o efeito em alguns poucos dias. Eu sabia que quando você dera a sua vida para salvar Harry, os dois tinham ficado ligados. Era uma questão de tempo até você aparecer. Fico feliz que tenha sido nessa sua atual... forma.

- Por isso atraiu Lambert. Porque sabia que eu protegeria Harry e não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele.

- Exato – disse o velho professor. – Eu sabia que Voldemort iria querer um espião em Hogwarts, agora que você não estava mais aqui. Só não sabia que ele estava tão desesperado para confiar em um americano. Até os trouxas reconhecem que os grandes espiões são ingleses. Veja, por acaso, 007 é americano?

- Esse novo? Acho que é um maldito irlandês.

Dumbledore riu-se.

– É bom ver que seu senso de humor continua intacto no pós-morte. E que suas roupas melhoraram desde a última vez que o vi, na Floresta.

- A idéia, obviamente, não foi minha. Eu teria preferido um verde Sonserina.

- Naturalmente – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. – O jovem Harry pensou que Voldemort tivesse conseguido destruir você. Ele está corroído de culpa, ainda maior do que quando você morreu.

- Está me dizendo isso para me fazer sentir culpado? Você deve saber que eu não posso mais deixá-lo me ver.

- Calculei que essa hora chegaria. Ganhou suas asas, afinal?

- Se não percebeu, eu já _tenho_ asas. Ganhei uma promoção.

- Parabéns. Você mereceu. Como será que Harry vai reagir quando souber?

- Talvez ele não precise saber.

- Claro. Faça como achar melhor, Severo.

- Diga-me, Alvo: tem alguma coisa que você não saiba?

Dumbledore olhou para Severo e piscou um dos penetrantes olhos azuis:

- Bom, isso é uma coisa que você adoraria saber, não é mesmo?

Um movimento na cama chamou a atenção antes que Severo desse uma resposta desaforada. Harry mexeu a cabeça, olhou para Severo e sorriu. Depois, quando se deu conta de quem estava vendo, deu um pulo na cama:

- Você está bem!

Dumbledore disse:

- Bem, Harry, estou tão bem quanto se pode esperar de alguém com minha idade.

Harry quase deu outro pulo. Ele não tinha visto o Diretor de Hogwarts bem a seu lado.

- Prof. Dumbledore!

- Como se sente, Harry?

- Estou bem, senhor. – Ele olhou em volta, viu os cartões de pronto restabelecimento dos colegas. – E os outros?

- Os Aurores vieram imediatamente e levaram todos os comensais. Madame Sinistra reclamou que o cabelo dela ficou pavoroso depois da luta. O Prof. Binns diz estar quase rejuvenescido, e que jamais se divertiu tanto.

- E o Prof. Lambert?

- Azkaban, claro. Harry, eu preciso lhe pedir perdão. Eu não esperava que ele tentasse algo tão cedo, esperava que ele ganhasse sua confiança.

- Então o senhor sabia o que ele era?

- Desconfiava. Se ele tinha desagradado tanto Severo no passado, alguma coisa não estava certa a respeito dele.

- E Voldemort?

- Ainda estamos comemorando. As provas, é claro, foram todas canceladas. – Dumbledore se ergueu, dizendo: - Bem, agora que está realmente melhor, acho que vou deixá-lo descansar mais um pouco. Eu tenho certeza de que você gostaria de ficar uns minutos a sós com seus... pensamentos.

- Obrigado, Prof. Dumbledore.

Harry esperou até o Diretor sair da enfermaria e virou-se para Severo, quase pulando na cama:

- Você está bem! Eu vi você desaparecer! Pensei que Voldemort o tivesse matado!

- Eu já estou morto. Mas tive que ir para uma espécie de enfermaria.

- Mesmo? E já está bom? – Ele apontou – O que é aquilo? Band-Aid de anjo?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Obrigado por tudo o que fez. Desculpe por achar que tivesse demorado, eu não tinha direito de-

- Harry, está tudo bem. Eu ganhei uma bronca por isso, mas no final tudo deu certo. Eu até fui promovido.

- Promovido? Por isso está vestido assim?

- É. Meu novo uniforme, por assim dizer.

- É diferente do seu estilo. – Harry pensou um pouco e ficou intrigado: - Mas como foi promovido? Virou anjo de primeira classe?

- Os detalhes não interessam. O importante é que eu ganhei novas responsabilidades, novos poderes e novas tarefas.

- Você pode fazer coisas novas? Aprendeu coisas novas, é isso?

- Exato.

- Espere aí – Harry não estava mais sorrindo. – Novas responsabilidades? Você não vai ser mais anjo da guarda?

Severo parecia triste ao dizer:

- Não, eu continuarei sendo anjo da guarda.

- Mas de uma outra pessoa, é isso?

- É sim, Harry. Assim que você ficar bom, eu passarei a cuidar de meu novo protegido.

- Ele tem sorte.

- Na verdade, não ficarei longe, Harry. Você o conhece. Pode adivinhar de quem estou falando?

Harry pensou um pouco e arriscou:

- Neville?

- Quem mais? – Severo riu-se. – Eu estarei por perto. E lembre-se, Harry: você nunca estará sozinho.

- Eu nunca me esquecerei de você.

- Na verdade, essa é outra coisa que me ensinaram na minha estada na tal enfermaria lá em cima. Posso apagar minha presença da sua mente. Receio que terei que fazer isso.

- Vai me fazer esquecer de você? – Harry estava muito triste. – Mas por quê?

- Você viu o porquê, Harry. Ao saber que eu existo, você passou a depender de mim. Você não precisa mais disso. Estava precisando naquele momento porque Voldemort queria roubar sua alma. Mas agora está tudo certo. Você é um grande bruxo, Harry Potter. E tenho certeza de que vai realizar coisas muito grandiosas.

Ele abraçou Severo, lágrimas nos olhos:

- Eu não queria dizer adeus.

- Mas não é adeus, Harry. Você vai sempre ter alguém por perto. Nunca estará sozinho. – Ele cobriu Harry docemente. – Agora descanse, Harry. Você vai acordar se sentindo bem melhor.

Com um toque na testa de Harry, Severo apagou as memórias daquele que em breve seria seu ex-protegido. E tornou-se invisível aos olhos dele. Harry caiu em sono profundo.

A porta abriu-se e Rony e Hermione entraram. – Prof. Dumbledore disse que ele tinha acordado.

- Vai ver que ele não agüentou. Ele estava muito fraco, Rony. Melhor a gente deixar ele dormir.

- Espere aí. Deixa eu colocar o presente dele na mesa de cabeceira.

Rony caminhou pé ante pé e deixou a caixinha na mesinha com os cartões e os óculos de Harry. Severo sorriu ao ver que dentro da caixinha estava um pequeno anjinho de madeira.

_Fim_


End file.
